From a Table Away
by toetoe
Summary: Hermione sees it all.


A/N- song is from Sunny Sweeney, all rights belong to her. And of course the characters belong to Jk Rowling, and I'm not stealing anything. Just liked this song, even though I love dramione. This is Astoria/draco and dramione. So yea. Here we go.

From a Table Away Songfic.

Hermione walked to the nightstand the put in the diamond drop earrings he had given her when he had moved out of his house and into her apartment. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw the glow in her eyes that she got whenever she thought of him. She was preparing to go to dinner to surprise him tonight. She had called the office and asked Stephanie what his plans were for tonight, and when Stephanie told her that he was having dinner with clients at 'Nox', she knew that she would go and see him. So she put on the little black dress he had bought her and her 'wear me to bed' heels. When she arrived at the restaurant and asked for his table, she should have seen the look in the maitre d's eyes to know that something was wrong, but she was just in a hurry to see him.

I bet you'd never guess who I saw tonight

Guess you didn't see me in those low dim lights

I knew who she was by the ring still on her hand

Sure looked like you still wanted to be her man

The woman that was leaning on to him was wearing a low cut red dress, with the same earrings dripping from ears. Hermione's heart and mind were racing and screaming together that it couldn't be and that her friends had been right all along. She knew better than to get involved with a married man. Especially when that man was a Malfoy, no less. When Hermione's eyes hit the silver and emerald princess cut ring on the woman's hand, she wanted to throw up. Or slap him in the face. The picture of him holding Hermione's hand, kissing her, whispering to her that he loved her swam through her mind, and she started to tear up. He was smiling to his wife, with love in both of their eyes.

So I guess that means that things are better

Must not be so bad at home

I thought it looked like you were leavin' but it don't

Draco had told her that things were so bad that he needed to leave the house. So she let him move into the apartment hoping to move things along more quickly. They had spent weeks upon weeks together in her home, reading together, cooking, cuddling, and acting as if they were the married couple. Now, as Hermione looked at the happy and beautiful couple before her, she was unsure if he had even spent the entire night in her bed, and the late nights he had worked were a horrible flashback to when they had started.

And I heard you tell her you still love her

So it doesn't matter what you say

I saw it all from a table away

Hermione was frozen in silent terror as he held a small box out to Astoria, who grabbed it with a smile. Inside Hermione could see a pair of emerald earrings, with a heart shaped diamond in the middle. She could practically hear them mocking her, and then she heard him whisper the three little words into his wife's ear. Her heart just about burst.

I thought she was pretty, she's nothing like the things you said

The woman you described couldn't even turn your head

The two of you looked lost inside a world all your own

Like you couldn't wait to get her alone

She watched as Astoria quickly took out the dangling earrings and laid them aside, as Hermione felt, and put the new ones in. The color of the emerald made the woman's' tan skin seem like she walked right off of a beach from somewhere in the Mediterranean. Her face was that of a goddess, with the right proportions of everything in all the right places. The clear cut jewel also showed just how flawless both the jem and the woman's' skin were. Hermione saw the well manicured fingers place the earrings in the right place and then followed them to Draco's cheek were the rested for moments. She could tell that the red dress had cost a small fortune and she could almost guarantee by the way it clung perfectly to Astoria, that it was custom made. And the heels she was wearing seemed to only lengthen the never ending legs on Astoria and combined a fusion of sexiness and strength that made Hermione feel like a cheap whore in her own outfit.

So I guess that means that things are better

Must not be so bad at home

I thought it looked like you were leavin' but it don't

Hermione chocked back a sob and turned from their sight and ran back to her car where she let loose the tears she was holding back. When she got back to her apartment she ripped out the earrings and through them on the table. She took her shoes and threw them in the trash. She took the dress and through it in the fireplace. She found some old pants that he would have considered ancient and unflattering and an old Gryffindor tshirt and thew them on. She went to her room that she had shared with him and gathered all of his fine suits, and all of his other expensive clothes and put them in a bag and set it by the door. She went around the house taking everything of his, and everything that reminded her of him and shoved it in another bag and set it beside his clothes. She looked around and realized how empty her apartment had become. Hermione sat at the kitchen table and stared at the earrings until she couldn't anymore, and put them in with his clothes.

And I heard you tell her you still love her

So it doesn't matter what you say

I saw it all from a table away

She was on the couch, wrapped in an old blanket, when she was woken up by him opening the door with coffee in his hands. She watched as the same smile he wore last night was knocked off by a look of confusion as to why bags of his belongings where next to the door.

And I heard you tell her you still love her

So it doesn't matter what you say

I saw it all from a table away

Yes, you're gonna stay a table away

Hermione looked at him, and with her wand, whipped the man, bags, and coffee flying back out of her door, and out of her life.

a/n- comments are appreciated!


End file.
